<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七大不可思议 by House666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589790">七大不可思议</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/House666/pseuds/House666'>House666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 剧中剧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/House666/pseuds/House666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>计划写本人和剧中剧七辆车，已更新第四篇。<br/>尺度较大，慎入。<br/>慢慢更新</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, 兵摂, 兵摄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>七大不可思议</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一 排练室<br/>
“混蛋……你快放我下来......”<br/>
可是这抗议是毫无意义的，呻吟声止不住地溢出，潮湿而色情。<br/>
满开剧团的排练室里，摄津万里大开着双腿，私密的部位被粗长勃发的性器完全填满，淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声音回荡在空荡荡的房间里。<br/>
更别说背后的人手伸进他的衣摆，把乳珠蹂躏得充血挺立，另一只手不安分地箍住他的腰身。<br/>
要死了，太刺激了，摄津万里这样想着。<br/>
他和兵头十座从来都是只要性致来了，不分白天黑夜，只要是没有人的场合，随时都可以扒开裤子开干。<br/>
“快......快点，一会儿其他组还要在这里排练......”<br/>
兵头十座恶意地掐了一下他的铃口说：“急什么？男人怎么能说快。”<br/>
说完更加恶狠狠地向上顶弄他已经被操弄得肿起来的后穴，黏稠的白色液体随着抽查一股股地溢出。<br/>
摄津万里记得清晨醒来时，自己就被对方精神抖擞的老二戳着屁股，刚一动就被那个混蛋直接压在枕头上，从背后扒开内裤，直接就塞进了几个小时前刚刚被充实过的后穴。<br/>
这个混蛋刚和自己交往时还是个处，现在简直就是一匹随时发情的色狼。<br/>
“你他妈的没戴套就直接射进来了啊！”摄津万里咬牙切齿地骂着。<br/>
刚吃完早饭，兵头十座非要一起去厕所，刚把老二掏出来，还没尽兴的摄津万里直接蹲了下来咬住了他的性器。<br/>
“大门没锁呢！”<br/>
“怕什么，不是有隔间吗？”<br/>
看着那张美丽的狐狸脸兴奋地吞吐着自己的老二，一直压到深喉，兵头十座舒服的吐出一口气，同时觉得自己的老二变得更加硬邦邦。<br/>
“换个地方让你爽上天。”<br/>
兵头十座勉强地用运动裤遮住勃起，拉着摄津万里直接躲进了旁边的排练室。<br/>
这个时候正好没有人。<br/>
“来吧，直接坐上来。”<br/>
摄津万里看着他坐了下来，知情趣地脱掉了运动裤和内裤，早晨宣泄的痕迹还在，不知餍足的小穴张合着，它的主人直接大张开双腿，坐上了兵头十座的大腿，同时手摸索着对方已经爆起经脉的茎身，想要塞入自己。<br/>
“从后面进去更深。”<br/>
兵头十座直接那人转至背后，扶住性器直接插进了湿润的后穴，立刻就挺起腰大力抽送起来。<br/>
这真是太刺激了，摄津万里忍不住用手捂住眼睛。<br/>
兵头十座从背后啃咬着他的后颈，手伸进上衣内揉捻起胸前，还不停在他耳边吐息说这都是你自找的啊。<br/>
从背后感受到对方腰身突然大力一挺，肚子里又被一股暖流填满。<br/>
摄津万里也被刺激得一起射了出来。<br/>
仿佛透支一般，摄津万里瘫倒在兵头十座的怀里。<br/>
突然门外传来敲门声！<br/>
“排练室怎么锁起来了？里面有人吗！快开门。”<br/>
屋里白日宣淫的俩人急忙站起来提好裤子，兵头十座不忘用毛巾把地上的痕迹擦干净。<br/>
“看来没有人，我去拿钥匙吧……”<br/>
“有人！有人！我们刚才在排练！”</p><p>二 情人家<br/>
“哎呀，Lansky这不是你该来的地方呀。”<br/>
Luciano没有想到，Lansky会找到自己情人租住的小楼里。<br/>
“我跟你回去还不行吗？你放开我！不然我一枪崩了你的脑袋。”<br/>
那个人默不作声只做狠事的习惯让Luciano非常烦躁，在夜总会跳舞的小情人刚和自己告别出门上班，这个家伙就直接摸了进来。<br/>
给他开门时，还以为是小情人忘拿了东西，却看见那人一张阴沉到底的死人脸。<br/>
还穿着浴袍的Luciano预感接下来的事情不对，准备去换件衣服......<br/>
Lansky一把把他拽到了那张刚刚在上面经历过一番云雨的大床上，直接用手勾开了浴袍的系带。<br/>
“这里环境不错嘛，你把我们一起赚来的钱，都给这个小玩意租房子买包了？”<br/>
“混蛋住手！我没有花你的钱，你这个根毛不拔的葛朗台！”<br/>
“哦？”Lansky突然眯起眼睛，就看到了Luciano脖子上女人留下的口红印记。<br/>
像是突然就被激怒一般，Lansky狠狠把Luciano推在床上，直接把浴袍全部剥开仍在地上，将他压迫在自己身下。<br/>
“看来不给你点颜色看看是不行的！”<br/>
突然，Luciano一躲，迅速打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一把枪。<br/>
直接抵在Lansky的太阳穴。<br/>
“我可不是开玩笑，你快放开我滚出这个门！“<br/>
Lansky挑起眉头，眼睛朝另一侧看了看说：“你看你的另一只手。”<br/>
Luciano分神的一瞬间，Lansky打掉了他手里的枪，将另一只手铐铐上了他的手腕。<br/>
“混蛋Lansky！你给我解开手铐！别让我逮着你，看我一枪毙了你！”<br/>
Lansky却低下头，用低沉的嗓音在他耳畔说：“我也有一把很厉害的枪，你要不要试试。”<br/>
接下来被束缚的Luciano只能看着Lansky解开西裤，释放出已经要从里面炸开的性器，这个玩意儿的厉害Luciano再熟悉不过了。<br/>
Luciano直接伸脚准备把他踹下床，却只见他一下就抓住了自己脚踝，然后大力的分开他的双腿。<br/>
Lansky挤进他的双腿之间，从裤子里掏出打火机，擦亮后接近Luciano脖子上的口红印记。<br/>
“太难看了，烧掉！”<br/>
“你......你给我拿开！”<br/>
“不然我就去烧掉那个小玩意。”<br/>
“Fucking bitch！你这个邪恶自私阴险财迷的混蛋！”<br/>
Lansky不再听他过嘴瘾，直接从枕边抽出来一只露在外面的安全套。<br/>
还在不停挣扎着的Luciano只能看着Lansky把衣服一件一件扔在地上。<br/>
在自己情人床上和男人做，还是在下面的那个，Luciano觉得自己丢人丢到家了。<br/>
“你他妈有本事别戴套啊！”<br/>
“谁知道你有什么脏病！”<br/>
Lansky将Luciano被铐住的手臂抬起，用中间的锁链挂住床头的装饰柱，欺身上前吻住他的嘴唇。<br/>
又软又甜，虽然里面出来吐不出什么好话。<br/>
很快对方从抗拒到沦陷，只需要一段唇舌相接的湿吻，这个混蛋吻技比那些女人霸道多了，很刺激。<br/>
Luciano很快就放弃了腿上的挣扎，任身上的混蛋用手指蘸着床头柜上摆着的香粉为自己扩张。<br/>
这个家伙明明前天才和自己激烈的云雨一夜，这两天就一直躲在女人的怀里，实在太可恶了。<br/>
真是浪得无人出其左右了……<br/>
Luciano敏感的身体随着Lansky的抚摸不住的颤抖，任他亲吻自己的腰窝。<br/>
被贯彻的一瞬间激得Lansky粗口骂他真他妈的紧，然后恶相暴露地扯着他的腿大干起来。<br/>
整张床晃得动静大到楼下都能听到。<br/>
没有手臂支撑，Luciano觉得自己被干得浑身都要散了架。<br/>
“这么猴急，是不是除了我没人愿意跟你上床啊，有本事赌气也外面包几个情人。”<br/>
Lansky看他继续作死，直接扯过来他扔在一边的领带，把他颤巍巍的性器捆住。<br/>
“你这个变态！”<br/>
“好好给我擦枪，否则我直接把枪送进你的喉咙！”<br/>
Luciano可不喜欢他用强暴的方式让自己口，只能乖乖闭嘴，感受灭顶的快感。<br/>
突然电话铃声响起，Lansky放慢速度让他接。<br/>
刚拿起电话就听到里面说是警察局接到报警，举报楼上摇床摇得人睡不着觉。<br/>
Lansky也听见了里面的声音，直接一把夺过听筒说，爱睡不睡，受不了搬出去，以后每天晚上准时晃床！<br/>
笑得Luciano直不起腰。<br/>
“把那小玩意赶出去，我看这里挺好，一会儿我就搬进来。”<br/>
随着Luciano破碎的抗议声中，Lansky达到高潮。<br/>
“不照办我就让你永远射不出来。”<br/>
“这个混蛋！”Luciano只能向自己的欲望投降……</p><p>三 研究所<br/>
“你已经没有用了，明天就滚出研究所吧！”<br/>
Dome翘着二郎腿居高临下地看着匍匐在地上的一脸惊恐的John，还抬起脚故意蹭他的脸。<br/>
“求你......求你不要赶我离开。”John满怀着恐惧，一直以来他忠心耿耿，他并不知道喜怒无常的主人，今天又是看自己哪里不顺眼。<br/>
“让你抓个人都抓不到，你说你是不是个废物？”<br/>
“我会把逃跑的实验体一个一个抓回来，求你再给我一次机会。”<br/>
“哦？你说你还有什么用……”Dome突然放下腿，低头抬起John的下巴，故意挑逗他说，“我想换一个更聪明能干的。”<br/>
John就正好从他低袒的v领实验服里看到了他娇艳敏感的乳珠。<br/>
突然就想起了这几天晚上，他给Dome送换洗衣服和午餐的时候，Dome满脸潮红大张着双腿，用一根又粗又带着奇怪纹路的按摩棒抚慰自己的模样。<br/>
Dome好像从来不背着自己做这种事情，在John眼里他的身体极其淫荡，除了不断叫来各种强壮的汉子来研究所，最近却迷恋上了网购这种带有刺激性的玩具，有的相当逼真，有的功能强大，当然都是John帮忙收货拆包。<br/>
John睡觉前一闭上眼睛，脑海中就会出现Dome用唾液打湿自己的手指，一边揉捻着自己可爱欲滴的乳珠，一边抠弄那狭小翕张的后穴，脸上是欲望得不到满足的痛苦表情，他从旁边抽出粗长惊人的按摩棒，用润滑油涂抹整个棒体，分开双腿让小穴一点点把它吃力地吞进去，完全不顾身体能不能承受那个尺寸就开始奋力抽送，口中溢出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟……<br/>
John颤抖着泄了出来，弄得内裤、睡衣和床单全都脏了，John痛恨明明自己就在他的身边，为什么从来不召唤自己为他服务。<br/>
不知道是哪里来的勇气，John突然站起身来，这让Dome一惊，John用手臂扶住椅背，将Dome困在自己胸前。<br/>
“既然主人对我有了误解，我就要向主人证明我能不能干！”<br/>
“John你......”<br/>
Dome的话还没有说完，John已经将他打横抱起来，直接放在了摆满研究设备和实验材料的桌子上，完全不顾他的反抗。<br/>
Dome刚想从桌子上跳下来，就发现John低下头解开裤子的拉链，将已经开始抬头的男性器官裸露了出来。<br/>
Dome立刻露出了错愕的表情，仿佛看到了惊喜一般。<br/>
他突然一手向后扶住桌面，以居高临下的姿态露出主宰者的表情，另一只手直接伸向John的性器。<br/>
“让我猜猜尺寸吧，以我的经验，勃起后至少能达到18.5cm以上，有这么粗.......”Dome张开嘴，努力让嘴唇蜷出一个圆来比拟直径，手指却已经灵活熟稔地抚摸和套弄起下面的性器来。<br/>
“我......你试试不就知道了……”<br/>
Dome笑着用指尖用力掐了一下他的前端，然后坐起身来低下头，舔湿自己的嘴唇后，将整根吞入。<br/>
吞入前还媚眼如丝地吐出舌头，模拟着舔弄的动作看了一眼John，弄得John的下面直接胀了一圈。<br/>
直接被吞入到喉咙深处，再后扯着吐出，John低下头看着Dome在自己胯间辛苦的用力吞吐，兴奋得一动不敢动。<br/>
突然Dome掐了一把他的腰间，吐出来说：“你不会动动腰啊，我好辛苦的，扯住我的头发，粗暴一点没关系的。”<br/>
像是得到命令一般，John大着胆子抓住Dome淡色的头发，挺腰往Dome口中送去，速度越来越快，他看到Dome很快就露出了满意放松的表情。<br/>
就在John刚沉浸于这种刺激的时候，Dome突然用手托住了柱身下的两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，将落在上面的唾液揉开，缓缓地吐出说：“把里面的精华都射给我吧。”<br/>
说完他低下头，专注地舔弄起柱身，John突然一阵发冷，上面的脉络更加贲张分明。<br/>
等到膨胀到差不多满意的程度Dome才停下来，拍了拍那根精神万分的肉棒，舔了一下顶端溢出的液体。<br/>
“看样子尺寸至少在及格线以上了，那么开始吧，我已经等不及了。”<br/>
John看着Dome撩开实验服大褂，解开裤子，让它掉落在脚边，颜色淡而形状好看的性器已经颤巍巍的将内裤完全顶开。<br/>
John直接一把把这碍事的布料扯下来扔在旁边的椅子上。<br/>
“昨晚扩张过了，直接进来吧，怎么粗暴怎么来，我不会怪罪你的。”说着Dome将双腿暴露无遗的打开，膝盖还不忘去蹭那个还在不断变大的家伙。<br/>
“是的，主人。”John看到他的表情，也就变得大胆起来，直接一把将上身的衣服卷起来，露出令他魂牵梦萦的两点。<br/>
John一开始只是试着去亲吻和舔舐他的前胸，显然Dome很不满意，狠狠掐了一把他的肩头说：“不是让你粗暴一点吗，做不好立刻给我混蛋！”<br/>
听到这句话的John吓得一激灵，立刻啃咬起一边的乳珠，Dome觉得不够满足，拉起他的手大力揉捻起另一侧。<br/>
“进来赶快给我，我好难受啊……“<br/>
John扶住自己，朝着那不断收缩张开的小穴挺进，Dome嫌他动作慢，直接不够后果地往里塞入。<br/>
“再进深点，好孩子.......就是这样。”<br/>
John感受着自己进入那狭小湿润的内壁，里面的媚肉紧紧搅着自己，只能让下身更加兴奋起来。<br/>
于是John彻底放开，拉扯着Dome的大腿根，奋力地抽送起来，动作越来越粗暴，直接顶入Dome腹内的器官。<br/>
Dome仰起头，扶住自己的性器，放纵地不断呻吟。随着John的频率加快，魅惑人心的叫声不由自主地溢出。<br/>
“John再深一点.....”<br/>
由于激烈的动作和无处安放的手臂，桌子上的东西早就都被推到了地上，弄得一地玻璃碎片。<br/>
“想再深点，这个姿势不行啊。”<br/>
John猝不及防退了出来，还没等Dome反应过来就托着Dome的大腿将他抱了起来，直接推在了研究所中间的一个大型的玻璃仪器上。<br/>
“你放开我！这样不行！“<br/>
John根本不听他的，把他翻了个个，让他直接隔着玻璃看仪器里的液体，直接再次插了进来。<br/>
仿佛在水里一般，如疾风骤雨一般的抽送让Dome如同窒息一般，沉浸于灭顶一般的快感。<br/>
“我和你那些壮汉比怎么样！”<br/>
John在身后发狠一般地用性虐待着自己的主人，性器不断往更深处顶送，Dome觉得自己的腹部被顶了出来。<br/>
“我......你有资格问我吗……”<br/>
“主人你说的再粗暴也不会怪我。”说完John像失控一般折磨着Dome已经红肿不堪的小穴。<br/>
“你比他们都强可以了吗！”<br/>
John得到满意的答案后又问：“我比你的破玩具呢？”<br/>
“有你我还要什么玩具！”<br/>
John终于满意地稍稍退出，朝着令Dome舒服到颤抖的那点奋力顶去。<br/>
搞得整个研究所一片狼籍，两个人才放开。<br/>
“主人，你还赶我走吗？”<br/>
疯狂的性爱结束后，John重新匍匐在沉浸于高潮遗韵的Dome的脚下。<br/>
“留下来，以后你就是我的专属按摩棒。”</p><p>四 亲父卧室<br/>
对于龙田谦来说，茂木那个小混混在组里是个特别的存在。<br/>
各种下流的说法都有，当然是不能传到亲父耳朵里的那种，不过龙田谦想也知道，茂木能够成为亲父身边的红人，绝不可能是靠什么真本事。<br/>
一想起他那每次看自己似有若无撩拨的眼神，龙田谦都会不由自主地出冷汗，他会在旁人察觉不到的时候，向自己流露出多情的目光，这和平时看起来天不怕地不怕的混混形象判若云泥，而能从一身宽大的西服下自然流露出性感和风情，更是这个人的可怕之处。<br/>
龙田谦因为笨拙和不精通世故，一直以来得不到组内成员的支持，机灵圆滑的茂木平日里也会和自己保持距离，然而情欲这种东西却是掩饰不住的，龙田谦知道自己已经是他的下一个捕食对象。<br/>
“少爷的尺寸也很惊人哦。”厕所偶遇茂木，正在专注小解的龙田谦被突然从隔板另一侧凑过来的茂木吓了一跳。<br/>
龙田谦紧张得只能扶着老二呆在原地。<br/>
“他用了也字......”龙田谦并不能立刻听懂话里的意思，心里嘀咕着。<br/>
“少爷真可爱呢，随便逗逗就脸红了。”茂木就这么直接用手臂支在隔板上，饶有兴致地看着龙田谦如何处理窘迫。<br/>
龙田谦急忙拉上裤子拉链，一言不发地跑掉了。<br/>
“明明都是同龄人，小少爷居然这么纯真吗？”茂木吐吐舌头，像是想到了什么恶作剧。<br/>
“啊......顶得好深啊……亲父真的太棒啦！”<br/>
“你也配叫我亲父吗？你是什么淫荡下贱的货色！”<br/>
“可是我喜欢啊……少爷就是这样称呼您......啊！就是那里......再用力一点。”<br/>
站在亲父卧室门外的龙田谦已然石化到一动不敢动。<br/>
不知是不是忘记了拉上门，亲父的卧室居然留了一段门缝，贴上眼睛就可以将内里的春色一览无余。<br/>
本来是想向亲父请安的龙田谦就看到了眼前这震撼他的活春画。<br/>
平日里无所事事爱打架又举止轻浮的茂木，现在就全身赤裸的坐在浑身纹满不动明王花绣的亲父身上，一脸痴相，他疯狂地配合着男人用力的抽查扭动着腰身，脸上是被欲望冲击得仿佛要溺死的神情。<br/>
更让龙田谦受到冲击的是比起除了脸、颈部和性器全身满是纹绣的亲父，茂木身处组内，却肌肤完好，他摆动着纤细的腰肢，任白皙的臀部被亲父粗壮遒劲的男性象征满满撑开，颜色对比鲜明，更让龙田谦挪不开眼睛。<br/>
是本来想要逃走的龙田谦。<br/>
早早就母亲去世的龙田谦知道亲父背地里有这样的癖好，然而亲眼看见，却是无穷大的冲击。<br/>
然而茂木像是知道他就在门外一样，朝着自己的方向幽幽一笑，然后又开始肆无忌惮地大声喊叫起来，从他嘴里溢出的下流放荡的语句令龙田谦立刻羞红了脸。<br/>
渐渐的，龙田谦已经记不清这种偷瞄行为发生多少次了，亲父以不知道多少种姿势，日复一日挺进茂木的身体，茂木好像对这种事情甘之如饴，仿佛沉湎于毒品一般，与其说他是亲父玩弄的小白脸，不如说亲父更像是他的性奴隶。<br/>
“您这两天怎么像是被榨干一样，这样可不行啊，您还正值壮年，应该像这样狠狠干我到早晨。”茂木坏心眼地掐了一把他崇拜的男人，继续不知厌倦地吞吐着那根越发萎缩的性器。<br/>
“你这个榨干男人精气的狐妖！”亲父颤抖着将浊液射入茂木体内。<br/>
茂木自己退了出来，点起一根烟深深地吸了一口，坐在因高潮晕过去的亲父身旁。<br/>
当然不忘朝着门外的少爷致以勾人的微笑。<br/>
激得正握着自己的性器发狠的上下捻搓的龙田谦立刻就射了一门。<br/>
这一天，像是已经习惯了一样，龙田谦像往常一样，偷偷接近亲父的卧室，去偷瞄茂木发情的模样，以此纾解自己近日愈发膨胀的欲望。<br/>
今天的卧室里却不见亲父的身影……<br/>
“少爷，我知道你在门外，进来吧。”<br/>
里面的人在召唤自己！<br/>
龙田谦蹑手蹑脚地推开门以跪姿挪了进来，就看到了坐在亲父卧室内，只着了一身浴衣的茂木。<br/>
像是故意一样，露出大半的胸脯，上面还留着吻痕。<br/>
“老大临时有事出去了，留下了刚沐浴好的我，刚刚已经扩张好了，就这样把我撂在了这里啊，真是坏心眼。”<br/>
龙田谦一时不知道该怎么回答他，就说：“大概亲父......一会儿就回来了……对一会儿就回来。”此时的他只想找机会逃走。<br/>
“少爷抱过女人吗？”<br/>
茂木突如其来的问题让龙田谦一愣，沉默了片刻后点了点头。<br/>
“那，”茂木突然凑近龙田谦，温热暧昧的气息喷在他的脸上，“少爷抱过男人吗？”<br/>
龙田谦身体向后退了一步，尴尬地想阻止他的靠近说：“你既然是亲父的男人，就不该问我这样的问题。”<br/>
茂木哂笑了他，直接开始剥下身上仅有的那件浴衣说：“听说这种癖好是可以传给下一代的哦，就像我母亲是妓女，所以我生性淫荡。”<br/>
龙田谦肉眼可见刚刚经历过前戏的男人身上的痕迹，吻痕密布于前胸和腰间，一边的乳珠因受虐待而红肿不堪，粉色充血的性器高高耸立着，可爱的囊袋下面，肿胀的小穴因扩张而不断开合着，从里面流出了淫靡的液体。<br/>
大张着双腿不断喘息的男人毫不掩饰自己身体对性的饥渴和热爱，迫不及待地将自己展示给龙田谦。<br/>
“你是我最喜欢的老大的儿子，所以也是可以的吧，抱我吧，我比女人更紧，水也不少，你试试就知道了。”<br/>
不知所措的龙田谦继续后退，直接扶在了门上，是进是退他根本拿不定主意。<br/>
“少爷也是很喜欢这种事的对不对，不然不会天天偷看自己父亲肏另一个男人对吧，比起偷看然后自摸射在门上，成为性爱的男主不是更刺激吗？”<br/>
茂木直接按住了龙田谦，一把将门推上，然后根本不由分说地解开了龙田谦裤子的拉链。<br/>
“少爷已经硬成这样了还在嘴硬啊……”茂木像盯着宝贝一样看着已经开始勃起的龙田谦的命根，将手指放入口中搅拌，然后用娴熟的手法抹上唾液打湿整个柱体。<br/>
“我用腿先让少爷尝个鲜吧，少爷好雄伟哦，完全继承了老大的优秀血统。”<br/>
说着茂木欺身上前，直接坐在了龙田谦身上，用大腿根部紧紧夹住了那根异常粗壮的阳物。<br/>
由于双腿是分开的，茂木只能用力收紧腿根，然后扭动腰身，开始上下动作起来。<br/>
“少爷更粗了呢？好像比老大还要粗一些，我好喜欢啊。”<br/>
龙田谦惊得一动不敢动，看着自顾自用腿套弄自己性器的茂木。<br/>
“你这样也太无趣了吧，既然你这样说，那我就向你证明一下我是我父亲的儿子！”<br/>
龙田谦突然一把推开茂木，用粗暴的方式除掉了西装和衬衣，用力甩掉了挂在腿上的裤子，然后重新大力将茂木推倒在了自己父亲的榻榻米上。<br/>
“那里已经扩张过了是不是？可以直接进来的对吧。”<br/>
茂木被他的举动刺激地不由自主留下了眼泪，他摇摇头说：“不行少爷，这个尺寸直接进来，我会坏掉的。”<br/>
“我管你呢！我看你那地方很能装的，别以为我看不到亲父往里面放过什么东西！”<br/>
“原来少爷喜欢情趣的小东西啊。”茂木弯起腿，挑逗地蹭了蹭那根已经无比精神的老二。<br/>
“你在说什么！我说我要直接进来。”<br/>
说完龙田谦二话不说，直接扶住硬得发疼的老二，挺进了茂木的体内。<br/>
“啊——”惨烈的哀鸣被茂木捂住嘴的指缝间溢出，他从来没有想到，少爷居然会如此粗暴的对待自己。<br/>
“少爷！我要坏掉了……少爷太大了……”<br/>
龙田谦不顾茂木肠壁的流血，开始抽动起来。<br/>
真他妈的紧！疼痛不已的龙田谦心里恶狠狠骂着茂木。<br/>
然而骂骂咧咧中，两个人很快就找到了享受彼此间性爱欢愉的诀窍，龙田谦大力张开茂木的腿，双手揉捏着紧实的臀瓣用力分开，让性器进出的更加顺畅。<br/>
“我好喜欢少爷的大肉棒！比老大的......还硬！果然虎父无犬子。”<br/>
突然龙田谦一把耳光直接扇在了他的脸上。<br/>
“现在是我在干你！你再提亲父，我就在他面前肏哭你。”<br/>
“好啊好啊！那一定很刺激......我已经迫不及待想要更多。”<br/>
龙田谦不顾身下人的承受能力，直接一下抽了出来，然后抬起他一条腿，从侧面再次进入。<br/>
“我和亲父比，谁让你更爽？”龙田谦恶趣味地凶狠地干着身下的美貌男人。<br/>
“老大......”茂木苦求着他慢一点，“老大最近身体不好……。”<br/>
龙田谦疯狂的将积压已久的欲望全部发泄在茂木身上，这个男人的性感点和淫荡的天性，深深刺激着龙田谦，亲父的血脉，果然继承给了自己。<br/>
对着男人发情勃起，然后射精，龙田谦知道自己已经和亲父一样，深深迷恋上了茂木这个害人精。<br/>
“老大要回来了，这是他的卧室啊！”<br/>
将茂木翻过身去，从背后拉住他的双臂，大力进出的龙田谦，觉得自己快要支撑不下去了，这种背德的快感结束后，说不定只能剩下无尽的悔恨。<br/>
茂木不知道为什么会憧憬着这个组织的一把手，更不会预料到也爱上了他的亲生儿子。<br/>
事后，龙田谦和茂木肩并肩抽着烟躺在亲父的卧室里，茂木气得直接一把掐住了龙田谦的老二。<br/>
“以后老大不在，你就进来代替他。”<br/>
亲父回来的时候，龙田谦已经派人将卧室收拾好，并没有引起亲父的怀疑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>